Lover's Eyes
by buildingbridges
Summary: En entrant dans sa vie, Castle avait ramené sa joie de vivre et peu à peu, elle avait retrouvé la sienne. C'était comme retrouver un poumon après l'avoir perdu et respirer pleinement pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Elle avait l'impression de revivre. - Post 5x07.


_**Lover's Eyes**_

_Spoilers pour le 5x07. _

Il prit sa main froide à l'intérieur de la sienne lorsque leur taxi s'arrêta au milieu de la rue, gêné par les voitures qui le précédaient, le trafic routier de New York à cette heure de la journée n'allant pas à l'encontre de sa réputation.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui offrit un de ses sourires qu'elle ne pouvait garder pour elle et qu'elle ne voulait même plus retenir parce qu'il méritait de voir à quel point il la rendait heureuse. En entrant dans sa vie, Castle avait ramené sa joie de vivre et peu à peu, elle avait retrouvé la sienne. C'était comme retrouver un poumon après l'avoir perdu et respirer pleinement pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Elle avait l'impression de revivre.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle en tendant une main pour caresser sa joue, sa peau reflétant la lumière diffusée par les lampadaires à l'extérieur.

Il sourit à son tour, lâchant ses doigts pour poser sa paume sur son jean. Puis il ouvrit la bouche, sa question prononcée délicatement, dans un souffle, comme s'il avait peur que le conducteur du taxi les entende.

(Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle était trop épuisée pour s'en préoccuper, profondément troublée par les événements de la semaine et la détermination dont il avait fait preuve en cherchant par tous les moyens de mettre en avant ses capacités lorsqu'elle travaillait.)

- De quoi ?

- De tout. D'avoir cru en moi, pendant cette affaire et devant les caméras, avoua-t-elle en haussant les épaules, se forçant à ne pas baisser les yeux au sol. D'avoir _toujours_ cru en moi, même quand il n'y avait rien à croire.

Il fronça les sourcils et elle lui fit signe de la tête de répondre, puisqu'il n'avait visiblement par l'air d'accord. Il s'empara de nouveau de sa main, son pouce traçant un cercle sans fin sur sa peau glacée.

Elle n'avait jamais compris comment il pouvait avoir des mains aussi chaudes quel que soit le temps, surtout lorsqu'il faisait aussi froid et qu'il ne portait pas de gants – il n'en portait jamais. Plusieurs fois depuis le début de l'automne, alors qu'ils venaient de s'installer au fond de la salle de leur fastfood préféré, il avait prit ses mains dans les siennes, les recouvrant entièrement, pour les réchauffer. Elle ne l'avait d'abord pas laissé faire, avant de se laisser aller à ce qu'il lui offrait parce qu'il le faisait si naturellement que c'était impossible d'y résister et parce que c'était la seule façon de tenir la journée, lorsqu'ils étaient au commissariat.

- Il y a toujours eu quelque chose à croire, affirma-t-il et lorsqu'elle voulut riposter parce qu'elle n'était pas du même avis – il ne l'avait pas vue à son plus bas – il recouvrit sa bouche de son index. Même quand tu avais cette horrible coupe de cheveux lorsque l'on s'est rencontré-

- Ma coupe de cheveux n'était pas horrible ! s'indigna-t-elle, presque vexée par ses mots, déclenchant le rire de son compagnon.

- Je plaisantais. Tes cheveux étaient courts et partaient un peu dans tous les sens mais tu étais mignonne comme tout.

Sa moquerie lui valut un coup sur l'épaule, et ils se contemplèrent pendant quelques secondes après qu'il ait laissé échapper un _aïe_ de fillette.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu as tort de croire qu'il fut un temps où tu ne méritais pas ce que je pensais de toi, reprit-il, sérieusement cette fois. Tu ne vois pas ce que je vois, Kate. Tu ne vois pas ton talent lorsqu'il s'agit de ton travail – personne ne le fait comme toi. Même Ryan et Esposito, et je les porte vraiment dans mon estime.

Sa gorge se serra devant ses compliments, non pas parce qu'elle n'y était pas habituée – bien au contraire, il passait son temps à glisser ça et là ce qu'il aimait chez elle dans des commentaires bien souvent codés mais assez explicites pour qu'elle les comprenne sans que le reste du monde y voit ce qu'il voulait véritablement dire – mais parce qu'il l'avait rencontrée à un moment de sa vie où son travail pour la police était tout ce qu'elle avait. Elle avait substitué la justice dont elle avait besoin en la rendant aux autres pendant des années, vivant à travers les réponses qu'elle obtenait parce qu'elle aussi avait besoin de la vérité et qu'elle ne voulait pas faire face à l'échec qu'elle affrontait pourtant dès qu'une famille repartait avec ce qu'on ne lui avait pas donné.

- Je n'ai pas écrit quatre romans sur toi simplement pour livrer mes fantasmes, tu sais ? Tu m'impressionnes depuis le début. Et ce que je vois tous les jours, le monde entier mérite de le savoir.

- Tu m'idéalises, Castle. Je suis loin d'être parfaite.

- Et je n'ai pas dit que tu l'étais, se défendit-il en serrant un peu plus sa main dans la sienne, ne contrôlant probablement pas sa force. Tu es insupportable quand tu t'y mets et si tu veux tout savoir, que tu dormes avec tes chaussettes, ça me donne envie de m'exiler à l'autre bout du monde-

- C'est parce que tu te plains de mes pieds froids que je garde mes chaussettes ! le coupa-t-elle à nouveau, choquée par sa confession.

- Peu importe. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne rends pas les choses plus belles qu'elles le sont. Je ne dis pas aux gens que tu es un vrai héro dans le simple but de vendre des livres ou parce que partager sa vie avec un héro est un rêve pour quelqu'un comme moi – je le crois vraiment. Tu ne réalises pas à quel point tu es extraordinaire, Kate. Et si je dois te le répéter tout les jours jusqu'à la fin de ma vie pour que tu y croies, je n'hésiterai pas à le faire.

Un silence perturbant s'installa entre eux, et le chauffeur leur jeta un coup d'œil à travers le rétroviseur, mais encore une fois, ils n'y firent pas attention. Ce type parlait à peine anglais, de toute manière.

Même maintenant, alors qu'il n'avait plus rien à démontrer à des étrangers qui ne savaient rien d'eux, il essayait de lui prouver qu'elle était vraiment ce qu'il affirmait admirer – un être humain sortant de l'ordinaire.

- Tu es biaisé, de toute manière, répliqua-t-elle calmement cette fois, son ton revenu à la normale parce qu'elle essayait d'apaiser les choses.

Il haussa les sourcils, en quête d'une réponse, et elle déposa un chaste et rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, s'écartant immédiatement parce que si elle restait près de lui, ils recommenceraient plus langoureusement et elle n'avait pas envie de se faire mettre dehors encore une fois.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

Elle le regarda en coin et lui fit un clin d'œil en se mordillant la langue, parfaitement consciente de l'effet que ce geste avait sur lui.

- Parce qu'on couche ensemble au moins trois fois par semaine.


End file.
